Bite-sized Fairy Tail One shots
by CupcakeKvara
Summary: Fairy Tail one shots. Short stories that could range from Drabbles to much more mature situations. Most will not be interrelated, but if they are I will tell you which chapters to read.
1. Curiosity Killed the

**Author Notes:**

**I know, I know I need to be working on my original story but this one popped up and said: "Write me!" And it just started to flow out of me...and who was I to deny it when it was laying itself out so freely? This one is probably not really going to be romance but more of a adventure story about friendship. The setting is essentially the Fairy Tail world with some marked changes. So I guess it's kinda...AU? This was placed in my Fairy Cakes one shots as it's just an idea, and wanted to be seen. Many of these will not be interconnected stories. If they are I will tell you which chapters to read to get the whole story. But for the most part these are just short stories that come to me.  
**

** I'll update it from time to time but Hawkeye is still my main focus (at least until it's done). Tell me what you think! . **

**Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the...  
**

Sighing in defeat Lisanna Strauss decides that enough was enough. She had tried this particular transformation magic for most of the morning. It was now early afternoon and she was exhausted. Maybe she was aiming too far off. Her take overs up until this point has always been a creature she's interacted with or at least could study. After all this magic was all about studying your subject. Unfortunately, because her subjects are the subject of myth or extinction and thus are only found in artists renditions typically in story books.

_Guess there's no help for it. _She starts to walk towards the market. She had to go help her sister at the guild. She had begged off the morning for practice but now it was lunch rush and Mira would not be able to handle it alone for long. Hurriedly she picks up a few items Mira had requested for dinner and hurries towards the guild. If she hadn't been zoning out to such an extent she might have missed the flash of silver that waved off to her left.

Stopping in confusion she turned to focus a little more securely on what caught her attention. It was a tail. Five tails actually. Attached to the lower back of a blonde headed girl who looked to be about the same age as she herself. Matching silver ears stood up from behind carefully cut bangs. She rather looked like Lisanna herself when she assumed her cat soul form...which meant...

_She took some artistic liberties but...that girl NAILED IT! Maybe if I ask her she might be able to help me! _She runs to catch up to her, which is not hard as the girl didn't seem to be any hurry. "Hello!? Hi, I'm really sorry! But your...your transformation is amazing! I just wanted to know, how you did it I've been trying for the past month to do something similar..." Cocoa orbs eye her in faint amazement and no small amount of confusion. Lisanna tapers off at the look and flushes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry my sister says that I jump right into things and I tend to bowl people over. Maybe I should start over. I'm Lisanna Strauss, a mage from Fairy Tail. I couldn't help but notice your form and wanted to know if you could help me?"

The girl remains silent and stunned. From the front Lisanna could see two silver streaks running through the young woman's inwardly two layered curled bangs. Her hair in the back was in two pigtails that gracefully arced out from behind her into two perfect semi circles to stop at about ankle length. Her outfit was odd though. It looked...like a boat necked over tunic that laced shut on the sides, which was blue in color edged with brocade trim stopping at just above knee-length. An angel sleeved peasant shirt in white with blue and gold edging peeked out from beneath the tunic from both the top and bottom, and the entire ensemble was belted. Beneath it was navy blue thigh highs and on her feet was brown high-heeled boots that laced up the front. Hanging from her belt was a weird tube and a key ring of some sort. Weird. But who was she to talk? All of these features were taken in only upon the initial glance.

Just then someone bumps her roughly from behind nearly causing Lisanna to almost lose her packages. "HEY!" she turned to look. "That was RUDE! Honestly, these people..." she turns back to look and the girl she was attempting to talk to was gone. Looking all over and down many alleys turned up no results. Maybe...maybe she was studying too hard. Now she was seeing things... Shaking her head she decides to continue her walk to the guild. She was later now...hopefully Mira won't be too angry with her! What she didn't see was that sitting on a chimney high above her was the very girl she had attempted to speak to.

"Lisanna Strauss of Fairy tail? Facinating." Tails twitching in curiosity.

"I know! I know! Sorry I'm late, I got the supplies you asked for though!" Mira looks up and smiles. "I was getting worried. It wasn't like you to be late." Hurriedly manning the bar The younger Strauss sighs blowing a bit of her silver hair out-of-the-way in the process. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what held me up." she mutters to herself ruefully.

"I might, I've seen some pretty crazy stuff." She blinks as she looks up to see Natsu Dragneel sitting there looking bored and picking his nose with his pinky. Having been friends since they where very small she had learned to deal with him and his heightened senses...but never fully get used to them. Not in the means of thinking it common place at least. She wrinkles her nose at his actions. "That is disgusting. Stop it. There's food around here!"

"What? Something's up there and I'm trying to...ah there it is! It's been annoying me for the last ten minutes..." He holds his finger up to inspect it with a critical eye before flicking it off towards Gray who happened to be yawning at that very moment. It lands right on the Ice mage's tongue. Liasanna suddenly feels a bit queasy. Natsu freezes before bursting into laughter at the startled expression on Grey's face at the strange sensation of such a thing hitting his tongue.  
"The hell is this?" he mutters. "What's so funny you flaming piece of...?"

"You ate my boogier! BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grey suddenly looks very sick and every pissed.

"YOU DUMB BASTARD! I am going to KILL YOU!" The girl sighs as another fight breaks out. She shakes her head.

"They are hopeless."

_**"**__At least their amusing." _

"That's true, never a dull moment. But I really should stop playing around, I need to get to work." And so for the next hour Lisanna is running for a good solid hour and half trying so serve everyone. After that was a few hours lull where cooking began again to serve everyone dinner. It was a never-ending but busy cycle. But Lisanna was happy about that It kept things busy and the guild was always lively. The good thing about the guild was that no one was ever rude. Which made working here much more forgiving than perhaps a restaurant where no one knows you outside of your status as a server. Here everyone was family and despite all of everyone's shortcomings and mistakes we endeavor to still love them.

When everything is finally calm she happily retreats to the kitchen for some quiet and to wash the piles of dishes that had accumulated over the course of dinner. Elfman took it upon himself to act as bus boy, which, was just as well. Their guild could EAT and as a result lots of dishes accumulate making collecting them and carrying them all a bit of a challenge. She allowed the warmth of the warm soapy water to ease up her arms. She's glad she wore shorts and a tank top today. No need to roll up sleeves. "It's like a mini hot spring for my hands! Except my hands come out dryer than they went in."

_"If you use soapwart, it won't be nearly as bad. There is a patch not too far from here. Near the women's dorm." _

"Really? How do you use it? I've never heard of Soapwort, before."

_"Simply pick it and crush the leaves a bit before putting it into your water. You wont get as many suds but it's nicer on your hands." _

"That is really easy."

"What's really easy?" Mira looks on curiously as she brings a bowl back. Lisanna smiles. "OH, I was talking bout how washing dishes in hot water was like having a mini hot spring for your hands except my hands end up dryer and then you said that all I had to do was use Soapwort..."

"What is Soapwort? Lis...I just walked in." Lisanna stops and turns to look at her.

"Then, who was I talking to?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

First she was seeing things...now she's holding conversations with imaginary people too. She really have worked too much. "I...maybe I've been working too much."

_"That is probably true. Your energy levels are concerningly low. But Your not in the realm where your dangerously low to start effecting your levels of perception." _

_"Oh, _Thank goodness. I tried to be aware and not work myself that hard..."

"Lis, you're doing it again. I feel like I'm missing part of the conversation. Are you *sure* Your feeling alright? I can get Kinana to finish if necessary." The eldest Strauss placed her forehead to Lisanna's in concern. "No fever. How is your stomach?"

"A little empty but alright. Look I'm fine."

_"You could use to rest, truth be told. A good meal and a goodnight's sleep would help."_

_"UGH!_ No one asked you!" Lisanna yells startling a already very concerned Mira-jane.

"Lisanna...?"

"Oh...sorry I wasn't talking to you Mira, really. I'm sorry for yelling." she looks away back down at the sink of dishes in faint shame. She always hated that hurt tone of voice when she heard it coming from her sister.

_"Yes it is a bit rude to yell when holding a perfectly civil conversation..." _

_"_No one asked you disembodied voice." she grumbles very very softly.

_"That's a bit rude. I am NOT disembodied. Your just unobservant." _

"Lisanna, I insist, you need to take the rest of the day off. You have been practicing a lot and maybe it's just the strain of it is finally catching up. Don't worry you can come back tomorrow at lunch like usual."

"But," She starts frantically. Mira-jane takes her shoulders and turns her to fully face her matching blue eyes searching hers deeply in concern.

"Please...for my peace of mind. Go home. Rest."

She could never deny her nii-san when she used that tone. "Alright."

"Make sure to take something with you to eat. No good in resting when you have nothing to run off of. Now go on. I'll see you at home." Reluctantly Lisanna goes about fixing some stew to take with her.

_"You might want to take a thick sliced of bread too. Maybe you have butter at home? I"m sure that would be a nice hearty meal to regain your strength with." _Attempting to ignore the voice Lisanna bids everyone goodnight and after dodging a few brawls walks out of the door, dinner in hand heading for home. "Mou, I can't believe I started to freak out like that...I am not crazy. I know what I saw and what I'm hearing." Looking back down she sighs forlornly. Today had turned out both weird and oddly disappointing. Not far ahead of her she frowns as she swears she sees a cat sized shadow move about. Always a lover of animals and curious about new ones especially to copy, Lisanna's attention was immediately seized and her curiosity peaked. Hurrying after it for a better look she is excited to see that it seemed to be waiting for her at the back of the alley. Approaching it and squatting to appear less threatening she waves her hand towards it, beckoning.

"Here, sweetie...here...your alright...yes, yes just let me get a good look at you. I won't hurt you."

_"But it will hurt you. Leave." _Lisanna frowns darkly at the voice coming again.

"All you do is get me in trouble and people think I'm crazy! Leave me alone!" She gets a whiff of good quality alcohol before:

"_She's awfully stupid for someone you claim is so special. You stupid chit, get away from it! Can't you feel it?" _

"Oh no, there's another voice...I am crazy."Lisanna faintly murmurs absently.

The creature at the moment chooses to turn to face her and the girl has to hold in a scream at what she sees and actually falls back, dropping her package. The cat sized creature has only one eye on it's back and a the four 'feet' are actually rather closer to tentacles. The whole thing is now oozing a strange putrid smelling liquid. It seemed to faintly see through too like it's not fully of this realm. The eye rolls towards her crazily and dilates in pleasure. She hears a faint hissing sound but sees no mouth. Until it lunges at her and she sees a mouth on its stomach, filled with sharp teeth. Screeching in surprise and a faint amount of fear. Right before it connects with her a lash of magical energy snaps it away from her face only causing some of the ooze to splatter onto her shoes and begin to eat through them before stopping half way in. The power was a pale summer sky blue swirled around with a golden coil. Rather unlike any she'd ever seen before. It didn't even feel like the magic she was used to picking up. Looking up. She stares at the girl she had seen before but now her eyes where faintly illuminated from behind her irises with a faint golden color causing her once brown orbs to appear faintly coppery in color. "_I told you to leave." _

Suddenly Lisanna feels darkness pulling at her senses as she hears the new voice begin to speak.

_"She's seen enough for one day...best we handle this and relocate her as soon as possible. She looks like one to blab and we need time to clean." _

"_It's a shame she's going to go to bed without dinner, though." _

"_It's her own fault for being so stupid..."_

* * *

Starting awake in bed. Lisanna looks around in fear. She was in her room, dressed for bed like she normally would be. But last night...

It seemed so real. Thinking a little harder she can't remember how she got home... kicking off her sheets she runs to the hamper. Sure enough her clothes are there. Where she'd always throw them. Just like any other night. But why couldn't she remember how she got home last night? Slumping down to her knees she looks confused. Under her bed is her shoes from yesterday, picking her left foot up she frowns at the hole near her big toe. That's strange, when did she get a hole. It's not worn it looks melted...what on Earthland?

Her stomach felt like it was going to eat itself from the inside out. So...she *didn't* eat dinner.

Stopping cold she replays the last thing she remembers hearing:

_"It's a shame she's going to be going to bed without dinner, though." _

_"It's her own fault for being so stupid..."_

_**What had she gotten herself into?**_

* * *

The next week was...mundane. Maybe even boring.

The guild was it's usual boisterious self.

Mira-Jane was her usual sweet and concerned self.

Elfman surpassed the previous days record of calling something "Man."

And Natsu and Grey where on their eighth fight for the day. After about a 30 min break for Erza coming in for lunch they will be on their ninth fight of the day.

And Nab was up to his 5th hour of staring at the job boards. After having watched the man for some years now Lisanna had discovered that he *does* in fact work. But he's very...picky about what he does. And it's rare that he ever takes anything too far from home base. So to the person who doesn't have the time to watch him it may indeed appear that the man never worked. But he did work and intrestingly enough hasn't failed one job he's taken yet.

Sighing in relief from where she was leaning on the bar she slumps. _It had to be a dream ...maybe Mira-nii was right. I was just overworked... _But little clues and strangely moving shadows told her otherwise.

Just then a hand pats her shoulder lightly.

"_I wanna beer. Good stuff. No swill. Light foam." _Frowning in confusion Lisanna goes to sit up.

"We don't keep bad stuff here. Master wouldn't allow it."

"_Bah. I'll be the judge of that. Beer now." _Opening her eyes she stares in confusion at the sight before her. A wavy dark haired woman sits in front of her head in her right hand propping it up, dark brown eyes assessing her critically. Her hair was high in a pony tail but what really caught her attention was the silver ears that she sported behind her two side locks, which also sported the two silver streaks waving along with the rest of her hair. Fairly floating behind her was more silver. More even than the last girl she saw. At her neck was a odd sort of pointed choker. In the center of it was what appeared to be a lacramina of purple. Now that she recalls the first one she saw had one too except hers was circular and set on top of a little blue bow her's was gold...

_"Are you done staring now? Yes their real and yes, they work. So do the things on my back end. Now, Beer." _The girl sits back and it's revealed that she's wearing a ankle length, tunic that's sashed tightly and spits slashed all the way up each thigh. It's square neckline showed off her cleavage to the advantage. The sleeves of this one where poet styled and from their fullness gathered into a simple ruffle. it looked rather like something out of a history book. But far too sexy. Those Mid calf boots where also a bit modern. She had a odd fur covered bag with her slung cross her body. Staring at her the whole time Lisanna makes a large beer for her of the best stuff she could find and hand it to her before trying to get Macao's attention.

Eying her in curiosity the woman sitting at the bar smirks.

_"You might as well go ahead and try. Not going to do you any good though." _

"Hey...hey, Maco?"

"Hmm? What's up Lisa-chan?"

"D...do you see anyone sitting next to you?"

"Huh?" the older man looks to his left and frowns. "It's a empty seat..."

"Oh...ok thanks." She smiles nervously to which the abergine headed man shoots her a slightly concerned look before turning back to his debate with Wakaba on which is better in a woman: Big boobs or big butts or somewhere in between.

Lisanna then snaps getting a great idea she waves a blonde haired girl over wearing a orange cat hat. "Hey! Chico...I have a question.. You know all the wandering souls around Magnolia right?"

"Yeah, I do. What's up?"

"Is there one here? That...you know is drinking a beer?" Chico looks off in thought. But the new guest answers.

_"Spirits don't interact with the mortal realm quite like that. Spirits take comfort in mortal like activities, sure, but they cannot consume items from this realm. The action of drinking can be done but the actual liquid would be wasted and as far as I'm concerned that's alcohol abuse. And as you can see I am not wasting anything. So, obviously, I am not a wandering spirit." _

"A spirit would have no need of such a thing. It would simply be a act and the spirit would have not been long passed on to hold on to such habits." Chico says finally.

"But there isn't one here...?"

"No only the ones with me."

"Does one have wavy brown hair and brown eyes and uh...fox ears?"

"Uh..no..that doesn't sound like any spirit I've ever met. Certainly not a human one at least."

"Oh...ok. Thanks..."

"Don't feel bad. I do feel like someone's around sometimes but I can't see anyone when I do so I figure when their ready I'll see them..."

_"She's looking the wrong way to see us, anyway. We don't exist on that plane."_

"...don't worry we're safe, there aren't any poltergests here." Chico smiles at her and nods before walking off.

_"No point in trying to get anyone to see me. For some reason your the only one who can see us right now. But it is curious that she can sense us on some level. Maybe modern mages aren't completely hopeless. She's still looking in the wrong direction to see us though." _ The woman then pins her with a stern look. _"But, you break up the monotony so we'll allow it for the time being. Your beer isn't bad either...so I guess it's alright. The fact of the matter is that you aren't supposed to be able to see us, it makes you more vulnerable. There is a certain sort of protection with ignorance. Now you don't have it and now that makes you a security risk. We have to figure out what to do with you now. But your not likely to be a problem but there is no promises. I cannot be sure and would rather not take the chance and as such one of us will be watching you on and off for a while. You might as well get used it." _She shrugs and downs the rest of the beer before standing up an placing some money on the counter next to the empty beer stien.

Lisanna was momentarily captured by the manner in which she moved...it was surprisingly a graceful flowing movement that the tails only completed. It was like her hips rolled almost indepently of her upper body. It was rather haunting but startlingly beautiful. It's what first caught her attention with the first one too. That rolling, floating kind of gate that made her tails seem weightless. Even just interacting with them was a bit unsettling to her the movement only adding to the feeling. Not terrifying. But unsettling as if you justs walked into your own room and you know something's different but can't figure out what it is.

_"We'll be back. Lisanna Strauss. You mages really don't know anything about the rules of Old do you? And you gave us both of your names. So naive. Be glad you gave them to US and not one of the Darkness." _ Lisanna looks weird. "Darkness. Wait, what's your name? You know mine."She pauses in the center of the room and looks at her. _"Cana, Human. And until I know you are not a danger, that is the only name you will learn." _ At that moment Elfman walks in front of her and away. She's gone. Macao is looking at a stunned Lisanna in concern. "Lisa-chan...It's your brother, you know his name.." She starts

"Ah! I...ah yes..."

"Where'd this empty beer mug and money come from?" Lisanna looks down at it deep in thought. "I...I'm not sure."

For the rest of that day and the next Lisanna was a nervous wreck jumping at every shadow. She actually dropped a whole tray of dishes and nearly jumped out of her skin when Erza slapped her on the back in way of a greeting. None of this went unnoticed by her friends and siblings. Mira was very concerned about her health, and Elfman was beginning to wonder who he had to beat up. Natsu thought she'd just finally gone over the edge, and figured that it would be a simple matter of feeding her, knocking the sense BACK into her head, or going and pooping. After all everyone knows that being stopped up causes all sorts of issues. Apparently these options worked for almost all _his_ problems why not hers too?

After Ezra had beaten Natsu down into a small hole they all turned back to the problem at hand. "Maybe we should have Wendy check her out."

"But Wendy specializes in physical ailments. Maybe we need someone who can help with the mind?" Grey suggests.

"That only leaves Warren and his is more communication. But if he reads her mind while she's having a hallucination maybe we can find a way to help her." Mira suggests. Elfman nods. "YES! We will help Lisanna! Helping family is MAN!"

"We start tomorrow." Erza nods confidently.

That night while sitting up in her bed Lisanna tries something. She'd noticed that every time one of those girls where around she felt a odd prickly sensation going up her spine. Not a bad sensation...but a very peculiar one. Rather like someone was brushing their fingers just over the hairs on the nape of her neck. Rather ticklish, unerving but not threatening. "I know someone's here."

_"Very good. I told you she would learn quickly." _

_"That you did. She is sensitive. Maybe she could be trusted..."_

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about me like I'm here. And I'd rather speak to someone rather than just the air. I'm sure my friends already think I'm crazy. When they ask I want a detailed description so that at least they think my delusions are well thought out."

This time the first girl appeared in her room with another. She was built much more petitely than the others looking almost as young as Wendy. But the wisdom of her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes where brown as well but she had a head of wild blue hair and more of a impish face. Her outfit seemed by far the simplest with a over dress of orange, black gloves and ankle boots. But what caught her attention was the ears. More specifically the color. These where actually red not silver like the other two. Curious. The first girl she'd met yesterday had changed and seems to have added some sort of black halter top under everthing she's wearing.

"Your kitsune aren't you? I've been reading up on mythological creatures."

"_First, your only half right. We're half kitsune. And secondly, obviously, since we exist pure kitsunes do as well." _The second girl corrects her but it's without any anger as she moves in that hautingly graceful manner to sit down in her window the other continues to stand. "So, you both know my name. What are yours?"

"_I am Lucy and this is Levy." _

"Your names are awfully boring for kitsune..."

"_Half and one could argue that your name is too exotic for a boring human." _

"Touche. So, are you just going to watch me or what?"

"_actually, we have decided to teach you somethings in the hope that you fellow mages may learn as well. Or at least for you to apply them."_

"Ok...teach me what?"

"_First lesson: Stop following shadowy creatures down dark alleys just to get a better look. Generally it's a bad idea and unless you know how to fight it what level it is and how to defeat it your only going to your own death. Guess what? You can now see into the Twilight, but the window is two ways, the creatures in the Twilight can see you and they can consciously pass through to this realm to harm you. You can't do that. And you with your mage power is quite a yummy treat to them. I have no doubt you'll pull the few wandering around _Magnolia_ to you as you start to smell of In-between and magic." _

Lisanna is quiet as she processes this.

"So...that thing that attacked me. It is a creature from the In-between?"

"_No, that was a creature of the Darkness that likes to hang out in the Twilight. They are by far worst."_

"_You are safe for the moment because they dislike being around Zenko." _

"What's a Zenko?"

"_We are Zenko." _

"I thought you where half kitsune?"

"_We are, there are several kinds of Kitsune...we come from the line of Zenko's which make us perfect for dealing with Darklings." _The one named Lucy shrugs. Levy shakes her head.

"_Actually I'm not really a Zenko..but I am in title...and after much work." _

"I'm...lost."

"_That's to be expected. Why not ask basic questions first? These are pretty advanced ideas for a mundane to absorb without preperation." _

"Ok... Why do you guys sound so echoy?"

"_It's because your hearing us from the other side of the phase. The Phase is kinda like the fog that seperates one realm from another. Think of it as we have to talk to you through water. The Twilight is the area between your realm and the Darkness. The Phase is like the borders between both of those. And before you ask the other area bordering your realm is Dawn then the Light. Each with Phases acting as borders. Collectively the areas of Twilight and Dawn are called the "In-betweens." Because of the similarities between the two areas." _Lisanna nods slowly.

Though it sounded out there...it made sense something in her just clicked into place saying: "Yes. That is right" to how they explained the world.

Just then there is a knock on her door. "UH..come in?" The creeks open to reveal her sister looking at her as if studying her.

"Lis? Are you still awake?" _And who are you talking to? _Being the unspoken question that hovers between the two siblings. Lisanna looks down. "Mira-nii? Have you ever had a vision before?"

Thinking. Mira leans against the door frame her night gown swaying with the movement. "I have...but they where only brief."

"It's just that I feels like, lately I'm wandering through one constantly. And the day would be normal and then suddenly I'd see something and react to it not knowing what else to do. I'm sorry...Im not explaining it right...never mind." Lucy and Levy watch quietly but they don't seem offended or even concerned. However they do seem facinated by Mira. They are peering at her intently.

"_She's strong and can stand against using such a dark form with out fear of contamination. She has a lovely pure soul that is tireless. You have a wonderful sister, Lisanna Strauss. You should be proud." _The younger Stauss sister froze in surprise at the standing girl, Lucy. "I always am." she murmurs softly.

"_Good." _

"Pardon?"

"N-nothing Mira-nii. Nothing at all. Your still worried about me." She finally said after Mira didn't leave.

"How can I not be? You've never been like this before, Lisanna. You jump at every shadow, stare off into space and hold conversations with yourself." Crossing her arms and looking away in frustration. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Mira..."

"And don't tell me we wouldn't understand! We'd try to and do everything in our power to help you."

_Why not let them? Maybe if I proove their existence I won't be so scatter brained.._ Lisanna looks up. "I...would like some help..but I don't even know where to begin. Give me tonight to gather my thoughts?"

"Of course." Mira's stance relaxes and she sweeps into the room to hug her sister tightly kissing the top of her head. "Thank you...for trusting us. Don't stay up too late." Walking back to the door she smiles back at her before dissapearing behind the closed door. She had ever so momentarily forgotten about the silent easedroppers and now was a bit scared as to how they would say to what she just promised.

"_You plan to tell them of us." _

Lifting her chin a bit in obstenance "Yes. I will not be thought of as crazy without justification."

"_At least you know better than to try and shoulder a burden alone." _The smaller of the two: Levy says absently.

"Your not going to stop me?" Both shrug.

"_We aren't a secret. Mundanes have simply forgotten and now the majority are 'blind'. Even the powerful mages. There is nothing that says they cannot know of us. It's just unlikely they will believe you."_

"You could help me convence them that you exist."

"_Why?" _Levy asks curiously tilting her head to peer at her. Lisanna felt suddenly very irritated then.

"BECAUSE **I** am the one being put out here! People think I'm crazy, that I have a nervous condition with all the shadows I keep getting glimpses of and with me being in a mage full of crazy powerful and somewhat high strung mages me acting that way only makes things worst! Why hang around here anyway!?"

"_Because Magnolia is our assigned sector." _

"You speak like your some kind of police force." Both think for a long moment before nodding.

"_That is the closest thing to it, so yes. We police the Inbetweens for this general area." _At that moment the scene in the Alley suddenly made more sense to her. "That thing...from last week."

"_A creature from the Darkness. A foul one. Small but if it successfully had latched on to you more headache for everyone. Us mainly." _The azure haired girl leans back against the glass to relax. Lucy however, had taken a more direct approach of relaxing and was presently lounging back casually with crossed legs levetating in mid air. Her hair and clothing floated around her not unlike it would if she where underwater. If she didn't need any more proof of these girls being otherworldly then one goes and starts levetating without casting a spell. "How are you doing that?"

"_What?" _The blonde asks curiously.

"Float like that."

"_Oh. It's just a passive use of ambient magic. Magnolia is situated on a very strong network of ley-lines. Your Fairy Tail sits over a nexus actually. And two other places in town as well. This makes for a place ripe with magic but filtered enough so that people can live here." _

Lisanna rubbed her head. "This is starting to make my head hurt."

"_Then perhaps your have learned enough for the time being. We will leave you for the time being."_Lisanna looks at them."Wait, what do I tell them tomorrow? What happened?"

"_Sure. The stories of old have faded and so too have their warnings. I suspect had you known you wouldn't have have followed the darkling without a way of combating it. Tell them what you know if you wish. You can serve as a cautionary tail." _

"They would want to meet you. Must you always remain just beyond this realm?"

"_No, it's just easier to remain here. Less drama with dealing with too many stares and too many people. Holding a human form is annoying. This is just easier." _

"Would you come if I asked?"

Levy snorts in elegantly. _"No. We have jobs to do having a meet and greet isn't one of them. Besides *you* are curious to us because you accepted us easily. We have learned that most humans don't. So no your on your own." _Lucy rights herself but remains above the ground.

"_But it does benefit us to give you a means of communicating with us. Hmm...lets see..." _She reaches through the phase to a pile next to her bed and holds up a long strip of red cloth that was pointed on the ends. The Fairy tail symbol was embroidered right above the points of each end. It was odd looking as the arm and sleeve's once muted and faded colors where now crisp and vibrant being on her plane of existence.

"That's a table runner from the guild. We use it for formal gatherings." Lucy looked at her then down the the cloth strip. _"It will do for now. We'll find something more portable later." _She hands it towards Levy who lifted a finger and began to write glowing runes in a language that was probably older than the country itself. The writing floated in the air briefly before passing out of the phase and embossing it'self on the strip of cloth. After it was done the cloth simply looked like it was made that way. Floating over to the bed she drops the cloth in her lap. Lisanna can feels the tinglings of the embedded spell. "What is this for?"

"_When you want to speak with us, drape this over a table with a offering of food and drink and one of us will come." _Levy stands from her seat and walks over looking abnormally stern.

"_It's a old spell, but we'll hear the summons and come. We give you this expecting you not to abuse it. You can only have two other people know of us at the moment. Choose who they are, wisely. You **and** them and their interactions with us will be the deciding factor in the future of our relationships with mages in this country." _

Lisanna stares at her. "W...why ME!? Wait how did this get decided!?"

Both of the girls where already fading away.  
"Wait! That's not fair why me!? Answer me!" For the first time since she's met any of them they smile. "_Because for some reason...father trusts your guild and your guild trusts him."_ And with that they where gone.

Father? Who was their father? And does that mean he's in Fairy Tail?


	2. Crime & Punishment

Another one shot. Gruvia this time. Only on scene came this time and I just jumped off from there and sort of shaped the world around the scene. As mentioned before this is for different ideas to get some air. Most will not be interconnected but if they are I will reference where to go to read the corresponding parts.

"Punishment"

Grey x Juvia

'll be right back Grey-Sama~! Please try not to allow any woman to flirt with you while I'm gone~!" He watches her run off blue hair rippling behind her as she walked off with two other girls talking animatedly one red head, blonde book-ending her. All three leaving three men. Two bemused one irritated and attempting to regain circulation in his arm.

"She's nice." The pink haired man smirks.

"Whatever, I didn't ask for a date, I was fine on my own. Gah, that tingling is the worst!"

"Yeah...and just last time you where complaining about feeling like a hunted animal at these events."

"Not everyone can have a hot wife with a mean kick like you, ash-face." Grey growls in irritation.

"Those legs where the first thing I noticed."

"Bull-shit. Your a boob guy and you know it."

"Trust me. Legs first this time..."

"Such conversation is not appropriate for black tie...we can continue this back at my estate later." Jellal calmly reminded both younger men. "Besides, you asked me to find you an escort that would say glued to your side all night. My wife suggested Juvia, due to her crush on you. She's done a good job of staying near you all night."

"Unhealthy attachment. Suffocating really." Grey frowns.

"Being put to good use I'd say. She keeps the others away."

"But at what price? She talks about herself in the third person for gods sake!" a shrug was the only response he got.

"Think of it this way, Jellal, at least he's keeping his clothes on this time..." Grey scowled at Natsu's reminder of the near nude debacle after his first party. He didn't know that getting drunk on high priced wine made him abnormally hot...or that he lost all sense of shame.

It had been only 6 months since Grey had started this circuit of charities and already he had several women of varying ages breathing down his neck at every turn. He had thought his long time irritation Natsu was being melodramatic about how bad they where until his father had passed the responsibility of making appearances to such events *his* responsibility. Natsu had been doing this for far longer as his father was often out of the country and the polite society banquets often demanded a face to associate with companies and their generous donations. Jellal had the most experience as he was the oldest and had inherited his company, tragically, at a exceedingly young age, forcing upon him a maturity that was, perhaps, not wanted so early. Making him both down to earth and mature, he acted as a guide for Natsu when he had started and was presently assisting Grey through the rapids of high society. He begrudgingly sighed and turned away only to freeze. Damn it. There where at least four women closing in...many older and escorting younger women. No wonder they where waiting for him to be alone.

They where in a net and unlike the other two he had no 'ring of protection.' And those other women weren't around to run interference until his protection returns. Damn women and their needs to go to the bathroom in herds.

"Fullbuster-san! It has been _so_ long since I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance!"

_Long? She and her daughter where at the last banquet I went to last month!? Do they really think I have such a short term memory? Or she thinks I'm stupid... _He castes a quick look over and noticed that Jellal had paused in his conversation with someone to cast him a quick warning glance that spoke volumes. _Be nice. _

Damn it.

He wasn't like "Rosey" he didn't have a oblivious mask that made people ignore him as dense, or a rebellious tattoo that makes people of this circle hesitate in dealing with him..._though there was that mysterious summer vacation he refused to speak of and returning with a wife did imply some secrets but not of the level he likes to portray._

Taking a deep breath and smiling. He started the boring, tedious, and time consuming dance of the Upper Crust. He lacked practice but decided that practicing his cool but friendly mask. He noted in his peripheral vision that the 'ring of protection' wasn't fool proof as several women still implied their services for extramarital activities due to friendly touches and murmured suggestions. And people wondered why he hated high society women. They would always claim to be prim and proper and never mussing their hair or dirtying their hands. Even though they are more than willing to play dirty and be some of the most disgusting women around, business wise to secure more money or undermine someone. He perks slightly as he sees his temporary date come gliding back towards him.

She was a sight to be hold. Cool but dark eyes, long icy blue hair that reminded him of the ocean on a winter morning. Long legs easily encased in a stunning black halter. She would be tempting if it wasn't for her unhealthy attachment issues and the fact that she's surely one of *these* women and he certainly wouldn't have a woman who wouldn't be willing to cut loose sometimes. Juvia was far too formal for his tastes. She had the ear marks of one of these women. Excellent grasp of manners and station, knowing when to simply look like a pretty face, loyal to her man and beliefs and when to drop the pretense and show her more catty and slightly appropriately upper crust side. Frankly, she was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. Cold and calculating. It never fully left her eyes even when she smiled. It rankled him for reasons he's not sure he'd like to explore, and certainly not explore them at the moment. Some of this he had told her upon their meeting tonight. Juvia had simply looked terribly hurt but then stiffened staring him straight in the eye and saying without hesitation:

"Then Juvia will have to prove to you Juvia is more than she seems. She will make you change your mind." Sure...2 hours into the night and he was still unimpressed. Why couldn't Natsu's warm, but lady-like and realistic wife, Lucy have a single twin sister? It would've made his life quite a bit easier.

However, for tonight, Ms. Lockstier would certainly do to ward off the vultures of the evening. Even if she herself was probably one.

"Sorry, for taking so long...and this is..?" Her arms gently snaking around his upper arm a cool, soft, wary, but somehow still kind sounding voice asks him for introductions forcing him, once again out of his musings and back into the game at hand.

A game which continued on and off all night for the next three hours. Dinner was worst because he couldn't get away from the ones that surrounded him. Damn them and their alphabetical seating chart. His closest comrade was Jellal but with Grey having "FU" and Jellal having "FE" there still where other people between them.

_"FU' Says it all right now..."_ Dinner was the typical high society affair. a LONG time, little portions that did nothing but tease, and far too many pieces of silverware than is actually necessary. Glancing over, sure enough, his lovely date was navigating all of this with a absent minded ease, speaking of years of ingrained practice. She even kept up with the vapid conversations and truly seemed interested in knowing who was coming out with what new handbag.

Yep definitely scratching her off the list.

He was never more happy to get out of there than tonight. Dessert had dissolved into a discussion on formal gowns and getting the right tailor to make it hug just right excellent for snagging the guy of your dreams...

Grey had to fight the urge to spit out his very good Sherry. That wouldn't have went over well with Frisk-San across from him. He glared over at the woman. She had dropped hints (some not even as 'subtle' as that) all night and frankly he was getting tired of it. Never mind his poor arm was probably going to have a bruise.

"Ah, Grey-sama, Juvia had a wonderful night! She would hope they get to have another night out perhaps just the two of us?" He pauses out the back of his BMW M6 Coupe and glares at her.

"I don..."

"Fullbuster, we've been waiting for you! We're just going to have to ask you to come with us." Turning suddenly he blinks as he sees a group of four men surrounding him. Each one in a impeccable black suits. However the gun the speaker held and collapsible batons the other possible assailants where using spoke of a different story. A nasty story he didn't particularly care to read. Stepping protectively in front of Juvia he glares at them. Threats on his life where nothing new, physical threats on his body where not new either. However them tracking him down and bypassing all the security of such a function, was. Then again that wasn't the only reason. He had made them somewhat of a easy target with him not wanting to park around other people with his new car. AND not trusting it with the valets. _"Yeah...probably won't make that mistake again..." _

"The hell do you want?"

"Your company, is all. The boss wants to meet you. To discuss some company business..." Another reason he hated this society thing. For the right amount of money, *anything* could be bought and if not, blackmail, and sabotage, where the next best thing. No doubt this 'boss' had attended this very party and had greeted him civilly and perhaps even held polite meaningless conversation. Now, this.

Bullshit. That's what this was.

Bullshit.

"Look tell your boss to call me and we'll discuss this during business hours. Not in a parking garage at close to midnight."

"He said you'd try to talk your way out of this. But we ain't the negotiating types as you can see." he gestures with his gun. "Now, if you don't want you or your lovely date," Grey hears a sudden gasp from behind him as petite hands clutch at his jacket, "..or you to get hurt, you should come with us." Not that he was given much choice in the matter. As much as she irritated him, he would never take a chance with her life. He takes her hand firmly in his. The suddenness of his grab caused her to drop her clutch. It fell with a ominous thud.

"Grey-sama..."

"Fine. So long as he just wants to talk." The thug simply shrugs again, revealing nothing. Both he and Juvia where forced back into the barren hallway of the stairs They where going farther down.

Not a good sign.

As his mind begins going over various, not pretty, scenarios he hears a muffled grunt behind him right before Juvia pulls him to the side as three of the men come tumbling down the stairs and into the three leading them. Some of them where hurt by bearing the brunt of the men who had fell on top of them. Judging by their groans and the fact that many where not moving and coughing, it meant possibly broken ribs. What was one of them a klutz? Whatever, He will take what he could get, before he jumps down slugging the head man with as much force as he could muster. He had to jump down almost ten stairs but he was in reasonably good shape...

the man unfortunately had very good reflexes as he pulled the trigger at the same time. He felt the burn of the bullet as he heard a muffled shriek behind him. Thankfully the man didn't seem to have a very sturdy jaw and is severely stunned giving him a moment to gain his footing, which was tedious those damn dress shoes, before having to be ready for a knock down fight. Loosening his tie as much as he dared without loosing it entirely, as Erza had threatened bodily harm if he lost another one. He could sense several of the men getting up behind him, sending the man into the wall with a well placed gut kick to turn and deal with the men getting up only to feel a punch register to his gut that almost had him staggering with it's intensity.

Moving with a grace that was breath taking was a blue haired blur laying the smack down on four men at once, and in peep toe stilettos, no less. Her strikes had grown muscle bound men stumbling or outright falling in their wake. She had managed to disarm one of them and in a graceful spin arch manages to grab another baton before beginning to dual wield them making her far more deadlier than ever. She glances over at him as she's finishing the last one and looks scared as she launches one of the batons at him. His head specifically. There was no way he was going to be able to move in time.

"GREY-SAMA!"

"This is going to hurt..."

He feels the air rush past his head and sees the long metal cylinder fly right past his head and into the head of the man who was about to lunge on him, clocking him soundly on the temple sending him down with the rest. She takes a deep breath and throws a lock of hair over her shoulder. While she had come away unscathed her hair was not so artfully styled anymore. It did wonders for his opinion on her physical appearance... Grey stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Uh..."

"Come, Grey-sama, we need to go!" she grabs his hand a runs back up the stairs. And to think he had the nerve to complain about _his _shoes. They burst back out on their level of the parking garage. She pulls him towards his car. "We must leave here." She squats suddenly grabbing her dropped clutch. Grey knew better, that guy would just come back. He needed to nip this in the bud with the 'head guy.'

"No, I'm going to go back and make one of those guys tell me who hired them and stop this! I will not be bullied. You take the car I'll call my chauffeur to come get me, and the police..."

Juvia looked at him with a unreadable expression. She walked up to Grey and places her hands on his chest looking up into his eyes somewhat sadly.

"Grey-sama, please, let the police handle this."

"After I do what I have to do. They think that just because I'm somewhat new to this world that they can get away with treating me like this." Looking down at his chest she sighs leaning her head on his chest eying the bullet wound on his arm. Thankfully it was just a graze, nothing serious.

"Ne~ Let's go. Or get help. It's dangerous to go back."

"I don't back down from any challenge, be it Natsu in a fight OR some asshole with too much money and not enough time. You just wait here then I'll be back in ten minutes. If not call for help..."

There is a very long pause as she looks down and forlornly sighs looking like she's come to a decision.

"Juvia loves you very much Grey-sama. Which is the only reason she is going to do this." She starts digging through her clutch for something, her hand gently holding his.

"Than you for undeeee-HEY!"

In short order Juvia had pick-pocketed his pants of his car keys and had him spread face down on his own car's trunk, his hands behind him being secured with handcuffs. She's obviously had practice. He's lifted by hands with surprising strength, given their daintiness, only to have her pop his trunk with the dongle and had him shoved into it.

It was NOT a comfortable fit...

and how the _hell _was she used to doing this?!

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Taking his neck tie the rest of the way off she shoves it into his mouth a bit roughly balling it up larger making it difficult for him to spit it out.

"Juvia loves Grey-sama enough to save him from anything...even himself. Please rest in here and think about what you where going to do and why it was not a good idea. When we get home Juvia will get you a drink and we can talk." She pulls out her cell-phone and as the last of the light is shut out of his little prison, he hears her say something that made many things start to click in his mind.

"They came just like you predicted. And Juvia did have to use the cuffs...just as you said. I will take him home now. Mm. I will meet you there." He feels his car door open and the car start. It's a long time before he finally allows himself to relax and only after he's managed to spit out his impormptu gag.

That's go to have to be dry cleaned.

He had to amend his initial thoughts about her...

As much as he didn't *like* his present situation...he had to admit. Her taking control like that *had* been...interesting. Did Erza know about this? Thinking back over a few conversations... he decided that she had to. This shed a whole new light on Jellal and Natsu's assertion that their woman could 'knock some sense into them' and when they couldn't would simply stop them from doing much of anything. Damn.

It was at once frustrating and a bit of a turn on to be in such a situation. Makes him wonder how that summer with Jellal *really* went.

Or that business trip of Natsu's...

Damn.

Granted this one probably saved his kneecaps and possibly his life as he _**was**_ about to do something really stupid. Aww hell, Jellal was right. If this was how Erza handled him you HAD to think. You could do little else.

"Maybe I should reevaluate my criteria for women...or at least this woman in particular. Since I have a 45 minute drive to think about it. And damn it why did she have to be **right?**"

* * *

I don't know why I have my girls have handcuffs in their purses! I just don't...


	3. A True Friend Never has to say

**Author's Notes: **_  
__This came as a story idea from a lovely reviewer, Jeffry, Who suggested a story about Natsu getting stuck in a manner similar to Winnie the Pooh. Well I was curious as to what my brain would pop out and after some time (longer than I like actually) this story actually started to take root. So Sorry for the delay Jeffry but here it is! I hope it makes people giggle as much it did me as I wrote it. _

**Friendship is never having to say: "I told you so" because real friends remember...**

Who's great idea was this to come chasing a shrinking man into a mountain side outside of Shirotsume anyway? It was stupid! When he got his hands on them he would...

Wait.

It was _his_ idea to take this job.

Ok so that was his idea but who had the great idea to chase him into a mountain side?!

Hold on...that was him _too._

Well, he certainly wasn't the one to order to give chase and walk into a trap on his own. Wait...

WHY DOES HE EVEN LISTEN TO HIMSELF!?

Slumping in defeat he roughly scrubs his coral head in irritation.

"I told you to wait." come the grumpy sound of a all too familiar voice. Of all the people to find him first...it just HAD to be _her._

"Now look at you." The fire mage feels something uncomfortably sharp poke one of his suspended nether cheeks.

"HEY! Stop that!" he ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Why? It's just sitting there just asking for it. We weren't the one's stupid enough to get caught in a trap. No...make that run into a trap."

"DAMNIT Gray! Wait until I get out of here! I'm gonna..." Natsu eagerly latched on to the ice mage as the ever convenient vent for his frustrations. He slams a fiery fist into the rock as something cold slides up his spine. OH...when he got out of here...

"Grey...I am going to kill you~!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to get your sorry ass out of there...too bad it's so big I can't wedge anything between you and the rock. Why not just blast your way out?"

"Don't you think I tried that?"

"No, you are not known for brains..." That hit a little too close to home.

"You bastard!"

**poke**

*Punch *

"That's enough you two." Erza intoned absently. "First we have to figure out how he got in there before we can get him out."

Natsu groans silently as that brought up some unpleasant, but very recent, memories.

**Earlier that Day...**

"You guys are taking forever! He'll be gone before we catch up with him!"

"Natsu, we don't know what all this guy can do. We can't be too careless. I'm not sure this guy is as silly as he looks. " Lucy eyed the wanted poster. In showed a rather short round man dressed in a mole costume smiling at the viewer showing off all his rather large teeth and twirling a mustache.

"Are you kidding me? With an outfit like that?" Gray asks in disbelief. "And his power is burrowing."

"I'll just smoke him out." Natsu shrugs. Erza shakes her head at the male sex's tendency to just rush head long into everything.

It isn't long before they stop at the base of the mountain and see a figure disappear into one of the caves. "THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM!"

"Aye sir~!" Happy flies eagerly after Natsu. Gray hot on their heels, leaving the two women staring after them in irritation.

"HEY! Wait! Don't just run in there! This is going to end badly isn't it?" Lucy states absently as she starts to run herself. It's best to keep an eye on them at least...

"If it's those two? Probably." The armored woman running at her side grimly admits.

Within the cave the subject of their latest job was giving the boys quite the run around. Shrinking and growing at random and highly inconvenient times. Several time's heads were butted both physically and metaphorically. Gray ended up punched onto the ground by an irritated Natsu, who promptly runs off after the annoyingly giddy convict. Happy had landed to try to wake Gray up as Lucy and Erza come running up.

Some ways ahead Natsu is growling in frustration as the portly mole dressed man is not only surprisingly nimble but freaky fast too.

"Might as well stop now, flame mage. Your no match for me!" he taunted before taking off down a smaller passage.

"_Ugh...he reminds me of someone..." _An image of he and Lucy's first official mission pops into his head and he frowns. "_Now he annoys me even more." _He frowns as the man jumps through a large hole.

"OH no you don't!" Natsu doesn't hesitate and attempts to dive through after him, after all the cavern looked huge on the other side. And it was. Unfortunately the suspect had turned around and snapped his fingers causing the hole he had just cleared to shrink catching Natsu around the waist and suspended about 5 feet from the ground. "What the~!? That's not fair! You just burrow and shrink and stuff!"

The man simply giggled at him. "I don't **just** burrow. I change my size and the burrowing...is geomancy. If you're a example of what I have to go up against...I don't have to worry about anything. See ya!" the man waved happily as he trotted off. Natsu glares and beats a flaming fist into the rocks confining him only for fire to run down from his fist and run along the ground after the man and cause a cave in about 30 feet in front of him to cave in effectively blocking off the escape route mole used. I knew that soil smelt weird. Oily weird...

"Awww dammit..."

* * *

**Present**

Looking up at Natsu's derriere Lucy blinks at all the antics Erza and Gray are performing under the guise of helping. None of which looked terribly comfortable.

Gray had attempted to shove various ice shards around Natsu with the sketchy theory of trying to pop him out. Or at least the melting water would provide some sort of slip so that he could slide out. That only accomplished in a pissed off and wet dragonslayer who was cussing the Ice Mage and all his possible progeny at how cold he was.

To be fair, it wasn't that the ice itself was physically cold to him, but rather that the nature of the magic itself grated on Natsu's nerves and sent a constant uncomfortable chill up and down his magical senses. Which only served to keep him pissed. As a rule he didn't get cold, generally.

Happy grabbed his father's ankles and proceeded to pull.

Violently.

Twisting this way and that in trying to dislodge his parental figure.

Not only did Natsu not budge but he also felt rather light-headed at the end of it.

Erza took her turn and after three re-equips and several dangerous lightning, flame, and nasty looking sword strikes around, what Natsu would argue is his most vulnerable area, she had only succeeded in making several chips off the 2 ft wide stone bondage and singeing, his clothes.

Much screaming had ensued when Natsu heard Erza at work behind him. They where surprisingly high-pitched too.

Not all too surprising to the solitary, outside, observer but fighting ensued. Though it was strange to see a raven haired man in no clothes, a red-haired woman in armor, a blue cat with wings and a clinching, twitching butt have a argument, it wasn't surprising.

Probably would make for a interesting joke intro too.

One that Natsu probably wouldn't appreciate now.

Besides the punch line would probably be terrible.

Lucy frowns. "Uh...guys?" the three working on the predicament continue to fuss and squabble often punctuated with a random slap to the wall or the rump of the imprisoned Dragonslayer. The latter often earned either a cuss or kick tossed in the random direction of the offending action.

Which in turn started yet another fight between Gray and Natsu's derriere.

"Hey, ummm guys? Why don't you just have me call Virgo? She could just dig him out." Everyone got quiet for a long moment looking back at Lucy as if she'd just suggested simply cutting him in half.

"That would be the quickest way..." Erza admits.

"Because this is way more fun." Gray chuckles.

"I knew we kept you around for a reason." Happy pats her on the shoulder.

"Gee, thanks." Lucy mutters in irritation at the Exceed as she pulls out Virgo's key.

"You summoned me, Hime?" The young maid bows carefully.

"Can you dig Natsu out of there?"

"Yes, Hime!" Virgo pirouetted and disappeared into the ground to the jangle of her chains. Soon there is the sound of drilling around Natsu right before.

POP! He falls back out on to his bum rather roughly too. Probably due to the excess rock still surrounding his abdomen, a bit like a ballerina's tutu. "Ack! Ugh, Thanks Luce! Virgo you're the best! Think you can get through that cave in up ahead too?" Virgo bows. "Easily." She once again burrows down and starts the handle the cave in up ahead. No sooner had she cleared the way is Natsu rushing off, once again, hefting his new accessory along the way.

"YOU STUPID MOLE ASSHOLE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Natsu! Wait! He's probably long gone by...now..." Lucy sighs softly.

"Hime? If you are wishing to punish Natsu-san? Might I take his punishment instead?" Lucy face palms groaning. Gray has already run ahead a well.

"HEY PRINCESS PYRO! YOU GONNA TAKE THAT OFF!?"

"NO TIME FROST FREAK! I GOTTA CATCH UP!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Titania roars in irritation. Their yelling was echoing back in the confined area was really grating of her nerves. Natsu spasms stiffly, his instinctual response towards the 'beast' of his elder's roar...and topples over. His new addition acting as a wheel his body the axle he promptly goes rolling rapidly down into the ever-deepening cave. While he's moving faster, which is a perk, he'll out strip them all in no time, it has unfortunately now become a vehicle. Natsu's face rapidly turns a sickly green that clashes horribly with his hair and in a fit of desperation attempts to punch the wheel with a flaming fist. With no way to get his bearings and the constant movement, the very heavy lunch Natsu had before entering this cave decides to make an encore appearance turning him into a spinning, wheel of flaming vomit.

Gray shrieks and dodges back, but it still managed to splash him causing him to stop and gag in horrified disgust as well as attempt a awkward jig to prevent his pants from catching. Happy too puts on the air breaks to prevent getting sprayed. They are quickly left behind.

The Natsu wheel falls into a large cavern and shatters upon impact leaving it's victim in a pile of stone.

"Damn, I thought that would take you a little longer to get out of." groggily Natsu looks towards the voice as he sees the cause of all of this smirking from the other side of a sluggish lava flow. He has a magic circle drawn on the ground from what Natsu can see and various candles all about the entire cavern. Wiping his mouth with the back of an arm Natsu sits up. "The hell is all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? If not I suppose I shouldn't expect much from such a mediocre mage. You couldn't even tell I was leading you on. Surely you know your magic."

"Nah, only the basics. My partner is better at that intellectual stuff."

"Shame, because if you knew you might have been able to stop me."

"You could just shut up and I stop you anyway."

The Mole just chuckles. "Oh that's highly unlikely...after all. You can't get out of that spot. Out of one tight spot and into another." Looking down Natsu realizes that he's sitting in a circle of his own. Only this one he's pretty familiar with. "Dammit, containment."

"Thought you didn't know your magic circles."

"Yeah well I've been in a few of these in my day." Natsu smirks as he lights a fist and punches the ground around the circle.

"Then you should know that it's useless to do such things."

"Normally you'd be right...if you manifested it with your own power and not wrote it in chalk. Sloppy. All I have to do is get this rune here to..." His constant abuse of one area has caused it to fracture rupturing the rune and dislodging the entire flow of the spell. "I may not be real smart but I do listen when my friends talk. Even if it's about boring stuff. Never know when it comes in handy." Not giving the sputtering man a chance to talk the fire dragonslayer launches himself across the lava moat and punches the ground that had once occupied the burrowing nuisance. His target resurfaced a ways away and brushes his artfully coiffed hair as he pulls back his hood. It was something about the way he messed with his hair. Gas lamps started to go off in Natsu's head.

"Any chance your related to a Lord Everlu?" Natsu pauses, landing in a crouch listening more than looking at the man.

"Why yes, he's my brother." comes the voice off to his left. "Got done in by some damn guild kids too."

"Oh, yeah, that was us. Sorry." Natsu shrugs carelessly and without a hint of remorse. Standing he pops his neck and stretches.

"All the more reason you are not leaving here alive." The ground underneath Natsu opens up to swallow him again, Luckily all the rock in this area is still young and with one mighty punch he avoids being trapped again. "That ain't going to work on me twice. _Karyu no Akugeki_!" Moving faster than the eye could follow, the Fire dragon slayer bull rushes the man and slams him over the head with crushing strike that instantly engulfs Everlue's body and taking what hair he had left effectively taking out the threat. Well the human one at least...that circle...well he's not to sure what to do about that one. Especially since it's glowing now. Maybe if he broke it?

"**Natsu!?**_" _

_Always there when I need her. That's why she's my partner. _

"DOWN HERE! THERE IS A MAGIC CIRCLE DOWN HERE AND IT'S GLOWING! SOMETHING ABOUT TRYING TO MAKE THIS MOUNTAIN BLOW." He watches in fascination as Lucy Floats down on a pink cloud created by Aries, Grey riding beside her at little close for Natsu's taste but a glare was all he could afford at the moment ,and Lucy looks like she might not be in the mood for another squabble...nor Erza... he looks over at the red-haired demon and shudders.

Lucy blinks in surprise as she stares at him before running over to the circle. Staring down at it for a long tense moment. Grey looks back. "UH...Lucy? If you have an idea you should probably do it now...this lava is rising!"

Brown eyes read quickly and after brightening in understanding. "OH! This is easy, I just erase this here... there!" The circle continues to glow but the lava recedes and the ominous rumbling that had started tapers off. The circle continues to glow but this time with a nice warm sunny sky blue. The irritating rattle of the spell giving away to a soft protective hum as the very purpose of the spell is changed.

"Lucy...what did you do?" Erza walks over curiously. The buxom blonde just shrugs and looks down proudly at her work. "Nothing, big. I just changed a few of the words to make the spell something else. Instead of attempting to get the mountain to blow it will now help keep the mountain's volcanic activity stable. He was using the geomanic magic found naturally in this area to power the spell, so it should keep going so long as the natural resources of ambient magic remain." Grey smirks. "That's our Lucy." Erza smiles like a proud big sister at Lucy's easy explanation. Happy stares up at her. "Wow. You are useful...sometimes."

"Yep! HEY! DAMN CAT!" she starts chasing a blue streak around. Natsu, is largely lost but gets the gist of it and simply grins. She was smart, Fiery and had a pretty strong will for a girl who was raised a pampered princess.

He could choose a partner couldn't he?

Knowing he wasn't necessarily the smartest he went after someone who was stronger than him in someplace he wasn't that great at. Brains. Being easy on the eyes was a perk too. She grew by leaps after joining their guild and still had a ways to go. But the potential was certainly there and only with experience and his, admittedly, hair brained stunts had she grown and learned to think and act faster on her feet. Soon she would be a force to be reckoned with. That was already clear in the Grand Magic Games. She was the clear winner before underhanded schemes were used. But that in itself was a learning experience for her only serving to make her stronger. Frowning down at the still twitching suspect. Besides, as much as he likes a fair fight and honor, enemies never fight fair. But then she knew this as well now, too. Kicking the man over he looks at Gray. "You wanna make sure this guy doesn't move until we get back to town?"

"Only because I don't want to deal with him if he wakes up...not trying to help you. It's really your fault we're in this situation..."

"HOW...?" Titania look over and nods.

"We did tell you BOTH of you to slow down."

"Tch. Well it worked out, whatever." He glances over to see if Lucy has anything to say. All he gets is a shrug and a apologetic smile in response. No "I told you so's" or similar. She'd started doing that lately...

but what should he expect from her? She understood him and knew when to scold and when it was moot. And given the results she knew it was moot. She kept her peace.

After all she was **his** partner.

And clearly one of his best friends.


End file.
